Bonewerkz
Bonewerkz is the main processing factory for bones to grind them into bone powder, the main ingredient for Soulstorm Brew. Bone Processing Due to the closure of the meat-processing plant, RuptureFarms, the Glukkons began searching for a new source of bones, which they found to be plentiful in Necrum. The bones that were discovered here were transported to Bonewerkz to be processed. In terms of its role in the manufacturing of the brew, Bonewerkz was used to grind up bones coming in from various sources and then send them off by train to the Brewery. Also, extra, unused bones could be used for 'explosive bone powder', although this was not seen or even mentioned within the game (Abe's Exoddus). Bonewerkz Supplies via SoulStorm Brewery We found varieties of supplies created in Bonewerkz and transported to SoulStorm Brewery via FeeCo Depot Trains, the main sponsor. An unseen screen from Abe Exoddus - Bonewerkz Bulletin - we found out that these supplies are: Bonewerkz Bulletin - Bones is our Bizness! *" Phleg's BonePaste '''- ''For healthy teeth and gums ''" *" '''Phleg's BoneMeal - When you've got the runs " *" Phleg's BonePowder - For Big-Time explosive fun " *" Phleg's FossilFingers - Bet you can't suck just one! ''" " Proud Suppliers of SoulStorm Brewery! '''Cordially, Director Phleg' " Bonewerkz Propaganda Bonewerkz Propaganda is influenced by the one and only Director Phleg, who has created the Bonewerkz Bulletin, information which Abe uses every time and it appears in 4 distinctive places: #'Bones Means Brew ! '( Annex 7 ) : "Getting the ancient Mudokon power of the Shrykull by kidnapping loyal Bonewerkz employees is forbidden. Violators of this policy will receive early retirment -''Cordially, Director Phleg''" #'Bone Production Marches On ! '( Main Boilers ) : "It has come to my attention that some employees believe that Bonewerkz can be shut down by turning off the five Main Boilers. Rubbish! This filthy lie is spurious, reprehensible, and completely untrue! Furthermore, any employee who turns off all five worksheels and shuts down Bonewerkz will be imediately down-sized -Sincerly, Director Phleg" #'Bonewerkz Shut Down !' ( Executive Office ) : " ''( Abe - Wanted picture ) Bonewerkz Enemy #1. Shoot on sight! #'Safety First ! ( Executive Office ) : " To all sligs, When I face you, listen up! When i say stay here, wait for my command! Kill'em means shoot! Do it means pull a lever or a platform rope! Get it? Got it? Good! Bonewerkz Administration : Bonewerkz was run by Executive Class, rank Big Cheese, Glukkon Director Phleg, who was the "Head Boner" at the facility. As a reputation, he earned it very soon. Started from Pud, Phleg became a very good business glukkon, who earned a lot of money and constructed Bonewerkz as the primary bone processing plant for Soulstorm Brewery. * *: The '''Executive Office, where he's encountered, has 4 Levels. The first level is his "office", where you posses him. The second and third levels are two sections where the possessed Phleg must direct a Slig to kill slogs in order to progress. The fourth and final one is essentially the same as the prior two, but a little bit harder this time with 20 Slogs, each round composing of 5-6 Slogs. There is a fail-safe system in place wherein, should Director Phleg die prior to disarming the main gates to SoulStorm Brewery, a Slig will spawn and kill Abe, allowing the player to try again.Also *: *: Abe managed to shut down Bonewerkz and halt bone processing. Phleg's status is officially unknown, however it's thought that Abe killed him after using him to shut down the main security gates, via chanting/possession. Gallery File:Bonewerkz_2.jpg|Pre-Annex 1 File:6.jpg|Pre-Annex 1 (continue) File:8.jpg|Annex 6 bw12.jpg|Annex 6 (continue) bw1.jpg|Bonewerkz background bw13.jpg|Annex 5 Category:Industrial Locations